


Team Natasha

by feriowind



Series: Poke-'Vengers [9]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crossover, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriowind/pseuds/feriowind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drawing of Natasha Romanov's Pokemon team!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Natasha

**Author's Note:**

> Natasha’s team! Again, I’m not overly familiar with her history, so apologies if this doesn’t make sense, but here’s what I got Pokemon-wise.
> 
> Natasha got her entire team at a young age. She first found Weavile as a Sneasel one winter while on a “training” covert mission. Still a child, she struggled to just survive the harsh cold. While scrounging for food, she came across a battered Sneasel. Though vicious, it was too wounded to actually attack her. Not quite a merciless and cold spy yet, Natasha gave Sneasel a portion of her food before leaving. Several days later when an incident occurs and Natasha becomes under attack, Sneasel reappears and aids her in her fight. After emerging victorious, Sneasel joins Natasha and becomes her first Pokemon.
> 
> Natasha met Crobat as a Zubat in a cave she was hiding at after a mission gone bad. Zubat, seeing her heavily wounded, helped Natasha out by confusing her pursuers with Supersonic and causing chaos as Pokemon started attacking the caretakers and each other. It tagged along with Natasha as she fled and has since then stayed with her.
> 
> Ariados was found as a Spinarak one day when Natasha was just trying to get some space by escaping to the woods/forest where a safe house was located. Spinarak, who was being attacked by a pack of Mightyena, was saved by a frustrated Natasha who dispatched the aggressive Pokemon to relieve stress. Young and easily impressed, Spinarak followed Natasha and refused to leave her side.
> 
> I imagine that Natasha has Crobat act as her wings by wearing some sort of harness that she can hold on to, hehehehe…..
> 
> And okay yeah this turned out a lot longer than usual hahaha…. And sorry if there are typos and stuff, my typing degenerates horribly the later it gets…..
> 
> Anyways, next up is Maria Hill!

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/38375039@N02/7614006678/)


End file.
